candycrushsodafandomcom-20200214-history
Candies
are the main item in Candy Crush Soda Saga. There are regular candies, which come in 7 different colours, and have the same effect. There are special candies, which are created by forming special configurations, and other special candies that appear on later levels but cannot be created. Each one has its own effect. There are two main types of candies: *'Regular candies' - green, purple, yellow, orange, red, cyan, blue, and dark purple. *'Special candies '- created by forming special combinations. Each has its own effect. In addition, there is a special item in Soda Levels and Bubble Levels: *'Bottles' - green, purple, yellow, orange, red, cyan and blue. In Soda and Bubble levels, regular and special candies can form matching combinations together with bottles. The each of original 7 regular candies (red, blue, green, yellow, orange, cyan, and purple) is linked to a specific type of bottle that matches the colour and resembles the shape of the corresponding candy. When forming matching combinations, bottles behave as regular candies in destroying candies, forming special candies, or activating special candies. Regular Candies These are the regular candies. Match at least three of them (or two candies with one bottle / one candy with two bottles of the same colour) in a row to destroy candies, and earn some points. Until the 26th episode (Magic Mirror) was released, there were seven different colours and shapes of regular candies: Purple Jelly When Magic Mirror was released, (Purple Jelly/Violet/Dark Purple) was introduced. It has a regular effect when matching three of . However, it has powerful special properties when matched into special candies, usually equivalent of combining two special candies of the same kind. Additionally, it is its own candy color. See this page for more information. Appearance: Special Candies These are the candies that are created by forming special combinations. Each has its own effect, which can help a player pass a level. Poll Which candy do you like? Red Orange Yellow Green Cyan Blue Purple Purple jelly Trivia *Level 82, , , , and are the levels that have the least colors with only three. *Level 380, , and are the levels that have all eight colors. *The candies can be seen on Candy Town overworld map. *Purple jelly candy or the eighth candy is also seen in . *At the start of the game, there were seven different candy colors, one more than the original Candy Crush. Later, another color has been added, leading people to wonder if there will be a 7th candy color added to the original Candy Crush, or even another new color to the game. *Every candy in the game has an animation. *After April 16, 2018, the fall speed of candies is faster than usual. *Six color levels usually exclude blue candies. *Five color levels usually exclude blue and purple candies. *The order of the precedence of candy colors is cyan, yellow, orange, green, red, purple, then blue. **However, two or one-color levels never appear in the game. Gallery Gallery= New game new candies.png|It's sodalicious! Out now on mobile! Candy Crush Soda Saga divine wallpaper.jpg|Want this divine wallpaper for your mobile, tablet or desktop? Soda bottles Mini Game.png|How many soda bottles can you find? Mix your favourite candies with mouth watering soda! Release the Soda!.png|Play Candy Crush Soda Saga wherever you are! Out now on mobile! Candy pucblic telephone.jpg|Have you seen one of these Candy Bears yet? Candy pucblic telephone 2.jpg|Missing Candy Bear! Have you seen it? Take a picture and send it to CandyCrushSoda@king.com if you do! Win iPad Air 2.jpg|Want one of these? LIKE this post if you do and stay tuned to the Fan Page for more Sodalicious info! Win iPad Air 2-2.png|Need a new iPad Air 2 to play Candy Crush Soda Saga on? Get ready to join our Sodalicious Twitter competition! Win iPad Air 2-3.jpg|Competition! Join our Match 3 Candies Twitter challenge for your chance to win one of five iPad Air 2’s Swedish fish cover.png|Game Tip! These helpful little fish will eat up your blockers. Just mix four candies together and voila! Feed the fish --> Sodalicious Christmas.png|Wishing you a Happy Holiday, from the Candy Crush Soda Saga team! Happy weekend.png|Anyone playing Candy Crush Soda this weekend? Coloring Candy.jpg|Match 7 candies to create a sublime new Coloring Candy! The Candy Crush Soda Colouring Book.jpg|The Candy Crush Soda Colouring Book Candy Anyone.jpg|Candy Anyone? Candy-Candy-Candy.jpg|What is your favourite candy? Need help - ask us.png|Need help? Ask us! Soda Pop!.png|Soda Pop! Candy makes Mondays better!.jpg|Candy makes Mondays better! Spring is here!.jpg|Spring is here! Soda UPDATE!.png|Soda UPDATE! Cat and purple jelly fish.jpg|Meow! What a sweetie! Cat and yellow candies.jpg|Aww. Isn't she just purrfect? ���� Candy hand.png|Happy International left handers Day! ✋ Which hand do you play Candy Crush Soda Saga with? Cat and Candy Bears.jpg|Candy Bears + Kitten = Sweetness overload. �� cat and Red candies.jpg|That feeling when you only got one move left to pass the level and you run out of moves... Colorfulcandy.jpg|CANDY HISTORY FACT! Candy can be traced back as far as 2000BC to the ancient Egypt. They used honey to make candy by adding figs, nuts, dates and spices! ������ What's YOUR favourite candy? |-| Candies= Redcandy.PNG Orangecandy.PNG Yellowcandy.PNG Greencandy.PNG Lightbluecandy.PNG Darkbluecandy.PNG Purplecandy.PNG Purple jelly.png |-| Appearance= Candy_Town.gif|6 candies at Candy Town Palm_Sugar_Oasis1.png|Yellow Candy at Palm Sugar Oasis Level 258 after.png|An example about unordered candy colours Category:Elements